


And I think I love them

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Eleanor, Alpha!Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega!Harry, Omega!Liam, Polyamory, Swearing, beta!Perrie, beta!Zayn, but narriam endgame, but not done by any of the main characters, discrimination against omegas, elements of non-con, it starts off as lirry and some niam, mentions of bad upbringing, more tags to come, omega!Louis, orphan!Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you not understand my question? I asked where is Liam? Don't tell me you're one of those dumb ones who never took advantage of his alpha privileges to get a proper degree," Harry scoffs at the lad when he makes no attempt of replying.</p>
<p>  in which Harry doesn't really like alphas, but maybe Niall's not that bad when it come to taking care of Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I think I love them

**Author's Note:**

> there's a criminal lack of alpha!Niall, so I thought I would write some - I hope you enjoy it 
> 
> the title is shit though.

"Babe? I'm home," Harry yells when he steps through the door to their flat with the take-out food in his hands. "I hoped you've mixed those mojitos because I am ready for a night... Oh, who are you?" Harry stops mid sentence when he spots the stranger's presence in his sitting room. "what have you done to Liam?" he asks when he can't find the other omega in the room.

The lad in front of him looks every bit of the common frat boy, his baggy trousers and the tightly fit Henley he's wearing that just so happens to compliment his eyes; the cap with some weird writing on it and the cheap beer in his hand.

And if Harry didn't know any better he would say that the blonde with the slight muscle in front of him was nothing but an omega - the slim shoulders paired with the narrow waist, his average sized hands and the innocent blue eyes are all obvious sign of the fairer sex. But Harry has been around omegas his entire life, he knows how they carry themselves - making sure they don't take up too much space in the room they're in, their head always slightly posed towards the ground if their alpha isn't around - and how they would never sit with their legs spread out taking up more than his own seat with an arm resting on the back of the sofa.

When the realisation reaches Harry it stuns him for a moment. The only alphas who have ever been in their home have been mated wolves - often if not always accompanied by their mates; but this strange looking blond alpha on his sofa is anything but mated according to the lack of omega undertones in his scent.

"Did you not understand my question? I asked _where is Liam?_ Don't tell me you're one of those dumb ones who never took advantage of his alpha privileges to get a proper degree," Harry scoffs at the lad when he makes no attempt of replying.

"Just thought I would let you finish with the staring," the alpha cheeks. He gets up from the couch and goes to stand in front of Harry. "I'm Niall, it's a pleasure to meet ya. Liam's in the kitchen by the way; making those drinks you were talking about when you arrived," he goes to offer Harry his hand but the younger of the two is already on his way to the kitchen.

"Liam James Payne, what the hell is that alpha doing in _our_ sitting room?" He hisses when he sees the lad leaning over some limes lying on the cutting board. "Not looking into the fact that you brought in some hormone-driven, dominating twat with a freak show of a dick; but we don't even have enough food for three people?! Why didn't tell me to bring more?"

"Shut up! He can hear you, you know." Liam squeaks nervously and casts a look over his shoulder as if he could see whether Niall had heard him or not. "Please go act as a proper host while I finish these. The food will be no problem, you probably had a big lunch and I could do with a bit of a diet here and these. Just you know, behave yourself won't you?"

Harry doesn't say a word.

This is not the Liam he knows, _his_ Liam would never make Harry give up his food to make sure anyone - much less an alpha - got enough to eat. The Liam he knows would certainly never walk around in Harry's _kiss the cook_ apron humming cheesy love songs under his breath, but there he is mumbling through the lyrics _I want it that way_.  

But Harry doesn't feel like arguing, even if he knows he's right. So he bites his tongue and goes to join this Niall person in their living room.

"Was he alright then?" he asks cheekily when Harry steps back into the room and sits down on the other side of the couch. The bag of food has been moved from where he dropped it by the door to right in front of Niall's feet. "Just thought I would move it out of the bag, didn't I? I always hate it when it stay in the carrier too long, it gets clammy." He says with a blush when he follows Harry's suspicious eyes towards the food.

"No it's quite alright." Harry smiles tightly, "Liam just likes it better when it stays in the bag - something about keeping it warm until everyone's ready to eat. But go on, why don't we ruin our family traditions just because you're visiting? It would be weird anything else, don't you think?"

"No that's, that wasn't my intention - I'm sorry Harry, if I have offended you in any sort of way or made you feel like I came here to change things." Niall says apologetic and moves to put the food back in the bag, "I came here as a guest in your house and if you feel uncomfortable with how I act then please tell me." An angry blush is spreading on his cheeks, but Harry tries not to feel sorry for him.

He drops one of the boxes in the middle of his sentence and with more grace than what Harry can muster if he really tries, the blonde drops to his knees in front of sofa and goes to put the dropped box back.

"No, don't do that," Harry huffs as he watches the blonde alpha on the floor. It feels wrong to see an alpha in that position, fumbling around on the floor of his knees - it doesn't sit right in his chest to see someone who's supposed to be so high and mighty be in such a weak position - even if it's just the omega instinct of his saying this. "It doesn't matter. Just get back up, no need for you to get your trousers dirty."

Niall gives him a look as if he already knew Liam would never let their floors get dirty, but stays quiet and moves to sit back up.

  

"Here are the mojitos, not sure if the amount of rum is correct - and I used dark rum but I don't know if that's what you're supposed to use so shut up if they taste bad, yeah?" Liam announces when he comes through the door balancing the three tall glasses with black straws and mint leaves.

He puts them down on the glass table in front of them and takes the seat in between the two lads. "Why didn't you lay out the food Niall? I told you I was only gunna be a sec'," the oldest lad says with a frown and reaches down to complete the task.

An awkward beat goes by where Harry does nothing but stare astounded at Niall as he apologizes and comes up with little white lies putting the blame solely on himself.

"So what are we watching?" Niall asks enthused when Liam has dealt out the food and reaches for the remote control. "'don't know about you but I could really do with a movie."

"We usually just watch what's on BBC when we eat in front of the telly. It allows more conversation and doesn't force to you follow every little twist and turn of the plot." Harry explains and grabs the ketchup Niall is reaching for, "It's kinda a tradition we have."

"...but I'm sure we change that for the time being, can we not _Harry_?" Liam sneers and gives the youngest a slight nudge. He takes the ketchup from his hands and places it in front of Niall who frowningly lifts it up. "Oh look, the dark knight is on - it's been ages since we saw that one." It's a lie, both he and Harry knows it, but it seems to calm down Niall who has been moving his leg nervously around.

"Fine _Liam_ , let's watch that." Harry huffs and gets to his feet. "I'm gunna go to the kitchen to get some water, do any of you want something?"

"Are you not gunna drink your mojito? It's Friday I thought it was our tradition." Liam pouts and makes an effort to raise Harry's glass in his direction, "I promise you it's gunna be delicious even if the rum is wrong." And Harry not usually one to disagree with Liam when he pulls out the puppy eyes, but tonight is different.

"I don't feel comfortable drinking in Niall's company." Harry says bluntly, his eyes avoiding the blonde who lets out a strained breath of air. "It's not your fault specifically, but I don't know you and I don't feel secure enough around any alpha I don't know under the influence of alcohol."

"Would you prefer it if I didn't drink too?"

"No, it's not you I don't trust." Harry replies softly. "I'm sure you know how to control yourself,"

Alcohol has a way of affecting omegas. Harry has through many years of going out drinking with Liam learnt that alcohol makes his actions more instinctual and gives way for more of his omega drives such as hooking up with an alpha he barely knows or let them take him home after buying him just one drink. He's never gone through with any of this because Liam had been by his side and had been able to talk some sense into him before he was off kneeling in front of the nearest alpha.

But here in his own home he would feel way too comfortable with the settings, and since it's been quite some time since he's been this close to alpha, there is no way of telling what he would allow Niall to do to him if he let himself be influenced by alcohol. He doesn't think Niall would accept any of his advances, especially not when he is Liam's guest, but he doesn't need Liam's new friend to think he is one of those omegas who cannot cope without having an alpha watching over him whenever he's in a vulnerable position.

\- - - -

It's a few days later when Harry finally approaches the Niall subject.

"So, who's that Niall guy anyway? I mean, he didn't tell me anything other than his name. How did you meet him? _Why_ did you bring him back to our home? Is it the first time he's been here? Have you met up with him before this?" Harry blurts out when Liam sits down next to him in his bed. He doesn't mean for is to sound this blunt and forward, but he needs to know - he needs to know what Liam want from this boy and if he's taking care of himself.

Liam just smiles. He scoots closer to Harry's side and pushes the chemistry book out of his lap before resting his head onto his shoulder. "Did you not like him? I think he is very nice."

"But he's an alpha Li - a _male_ alpha at that," Harry whines. He put his arm around Liam's shoulder and pulls him further into his chest. "We used to hate alphas together, they're nothing but domineering and bossy - why would you bring one of them into our home?"

He has always known that Liam doesn't hate alphas, not the way Harry does at least. He's never felt the abandonment Harry and his family have had to live through, never felt the distrust that came with the alpha gender or the bitterness it brought out when it was mentioned at home. He has never had to prove himself for all the traditional alphas who were certain a little lad like him couldn't take care of himself, or had to prove that alphas are redundant to make it big in this world.  

In a way Liam has had it much worse. Grown up in a orphanage with only barren omegas taking care of him alongside fellow betas and omegas who've been left by their parents - because alphas are too precious to give away. He's never felt the love nor the hatred of an alpha, he hasn't had any experience with them telling him he wasn't good enough only because of his gender, but nor has he felt the good sides that came with a alpha's approval.

His hatred, Harry thinks, comes from Harry. It's not justified and not because of how he's been treated through his upbringing but instead a way of coping with the absence of an alpha's presence in his life, which makes it that much easier to change his opinion.

"But Niall isn't like that, you know." the oldest boy hums. They move further down the bed; Harry lying with his head on the pillow and Liam curled to his chest, his fingers tracing the black ink on Harry's arm. "He grew up with a bunch of omegas from his street, so he knows how to treat you right. He would never do something you would feel uncomfortable with."

"It's not like it's me he's interested in," Harry says and nudges Liam weakly in the side. But the oldest lad doesn't talk, he just raises himself onto his elbows and presses his lips against Harry's.

The kiss is soft, nothing that brings out the fire in Harry's belly or the need to rip Liam's clothes off, but it's nice, it's _home_. The way Liam's lips glides over his own - chapped from biting them too much but Liam doesn't care - makes a shudder run down his spine. His hand finds Harry's brown curls and tugs until he finally returns the kiss with soft movements.

"Do you honestly believe for one second that I would be with an alpha you wouldn't approve of? Someone who you wouldn't love and adore just as much as me?" Liam teases in a whisper and places a final kiss onto the brunet's lips. "I like him yeah, but I don't _love_ him." the _not yet at least_ , is kept unspoken.

"So you're telling me if I asked, you would forget about him?" Harry asks hesitatingly, he tries not to waver in his firm tone but Liam is lying on his chest looking up at him with his brown eyes blown wide and innocent. "Stop that, no one's eyes are that big naturally." he pushes Liam's head down so it's buried in the pit of his arm and moves so he can lie behind him curled around the older boy. "I would never tell you to forget about something that makes you happy, Li. You know that, but you have to be sure you are certain about this lad because I'm not letting you go if you come back broken."

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry." Liam sighs heavily, "I'm right here and he's not gunna break me - I'm not gunna let him."

_Like you know when to leave_ , Harry thinks and holds him closer. "Tell me about him then." he says instead.

So Liam tells him how they had met at a lecture, how Liam had panicked because of the large amounts of alphas in the crowd and how Niall had helped him calm down and offered him his bottle of water. How they went out for lunch at that little deli Harry liked so much and how Niall had driven him home when the day turned into night.

He tells him how Niall had been respectful and asked whether he had an alpha or a partner and then asked if he could walk him to class the next time they had a shared class. "He's studying business and he was brought up in Mullingar, Ireland and I think he knows Louis somehow. He mentioned Eleanor and her mate at least, so he can't be that bad if he hangs out with them can he?"

"No I guess he can't." Harry hums quietly and kisses Liam's head before closing his eyes.

 

  

It's as if that's all the acceptance Liam needs because suddenly he's never home. Straight from his bed to university to where ever Niall's taking him.

"You should join us some time," Liam mutters when they lie in bed one night, Harry curled towards the wall with Liam's arms around his waist. "We went to this Irish pub in downtown and they just played all this music, and _the beer_. And then Niall got up to sing with them, just like took the guitar from some lad's hands and joined in with the crowd."

"That's great Liam," Harry huffs sleepy and gives the hand on his ribs a squeeze. "I'm glad you're happy,"

"He's really talented you know. It's a shame he doesn't get to make music as a living," Liam sighs sadly and ignores all of Harry's attempts to shut down the conversation. "I was thinking he could come by on Saturday and join us for dinner, you know invite a few friends, make a night out of it. What do you think? You haven't really spent that much time together and I really want you two to get along."

Harry hesitates. He knows he could cancel his time at the school - it would only take a call and someone else would be happy to take over his time in the lab - and normally he would have done it, jumped head first into anything that would make Liam happy. But then there's the Niall factor, and Harry's not really that happy with the Niall factor. So he tells him the truth, "I'm sorry Li, I forgot to tell you, Jensen promised me I would have the lab for myself and I can't really say no to that."

"Oh, even on a Saturday? I thought you always had that day off so we could make dinner together and have the day for ourselves."

Harry doesn't want to say it, but it slips out like a breath he's been holding to long, and it just doesn't fit on the tip on his tongue anymore when he whispers, "I just figured you would be out with Niall any way - didn't see the big problem."

And if Harry earlier wished for the conversation to be over, it's the last thing he wants to happen right now as Liam pulls his arms away from his waist. He feels the bed dip as Liam turns around and sits up with his legs over the edge of the bed frame.

"Don't go please, I didn't mean it like that." Harry whispers frantically and reaches out blindly for the older boy. "Please don't leave me, I'm not good at sleeping alone." but Liam _knows_ this; he knows of the night terrors Harry is plagued with every once in a while, but he ignores it.

"I not always out with Niall," Liam says instead. His legs are still swung over the bed and the duvet is left crumbled at Harry's feet letting the cold air into Harry's safe space but he ignores it, or tries to at least. "it's just, you've been so busy lately and Niall's there whenever you're not and even when you're not busy I'm not always a priority. And I get that, we've known each other for a long time and it's not like I'm gunna get mad at you for not spending every free minute of yours with me; but sometimes I just need someone to see me as the best choice and Niall does that for me.

"and I'm sorry if I want you to feel the same way about him as I do - because I know he would make you do that, if you got to know him a bit better I'm sure he would drop everything in his hands to be with you - but I need it. And I don't care that he's an alpha and he might only be out to knot me up with his pups because he doesn't treat me like that. I understand that you don't need their approval and the safe space alphas provide naturally, but maybe _I_ do. And Niall's the closest thing I've come to experience this, so why can't you let me have this? This isn't a him or you situation, you know." he finishes and stands up. He pulls on the jumper he had discarded before sliding under the covers with Harry and goes to the door, "I, let's have breakfast tomorrow before school yeah? I'm not in the mood to discuss this further right now."

"Liam, don't go." Harry pleads and reaches out for the man but Liam only distances himself more. "I love you,"

"I know, I love you too babe." Liam smiles sadly and clutches the door frame, "sleep tight yeah?"

Liam is gone when Harry wakes up the next morning, leaving nothing but a note saying, ' _Ni called, be home later.'_  

 

 

The tension in the Payne-Styles household doesn't ebb out by the time Saturday comes around. Liam has spent Friday night sleeping at Niall's house, which has to the first time if Harry's stalking outside Liam's door at night gained him any insight, and Harry had been fully prepared to drop his lab time to finally make things right between him and Liam, when the latter decided to completely ignore him when he stepped through the door that morning.

He doesn't really mind, he's lived through Liam's cold shoulders before; he has seen him make a beautifully prepared meal and seen him eat everything himself before throwing the rest directly in the bin, he's lived through Liam taking his pillow and duvet and putting them in the filled tub so he was forced to sleep on his bare bed for the night. But he's always known they would make up again, because Liam _needs_ him.

This time though, Liam has Niall.

It's as if the thought hasn't fully registered within Harry before he gets home and sees Liam sitting in the blond's lap, Niall's arm casually slung around Liam's waist holding the man to him in a way that seem way too relaxed for just friends - as Liam has tried to pass them off as. They're sitting in the sofa set with Louis, Eleanor, Zayn and Perrie and Harry gets the weird feeling that he's intruding _in his own house_. 

"Hi Harry. 'm glad you could join us!" Louis cackles from the floor where he is sitting between Eleanor's legs, "You just missed dessert though, a real shame isn't it?" "Ouch El! stopping kicking me!"

"When you learn how to behave when we're out in public I will," the female alpha mutters with only a tinge of annoyance which Harry applauds her for - anyone who can live with Louis and let him stay in their bed without killing him is admirable in Harry's eyes.

"Oh, but in private you don't want me behaving, do you?" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively which only earns him another kick. "Jesus El, do you _want_ them to think we're in some sadistic/masochistic relationship?" "Well aren't we?" she hums flatly and pulls his head by his hair to her lap.

"Hiya H, uni was nice I hope?" Perrie asks from the chair she's sharing with Zayn and reaches out to grab his hand to give it a squeeze.

"Yeah, haven't seen you two in a while," he says with a smile. He bends down and places kisses on the couple's cheeks before going to the kitchen to look for something to cook.

"Hey," a soft voice greets him from the door way. Harry doesn't have to turn around to know Niall's the one standing behind him. "How was your day? We missed you at dinner."

Harry hums but doesn't reply. He takes out a pack of cup noodles they save for when neither one of them has the energy for cooking and goes to heat the water when Niall puts a hand on his shoulder. "There's a plate of leftovers for you in the fridge if you want it."

"Did he do something to it?" Harry frowns. He goes to pull out the plate of neatly cooked salmon and garnish - nicely decorated and not burnt Harry notices, meaning that Liam certainly hasn't cook it.

"No uh, he doesn't know I saved it for you," Niall says with a scratch to his brown roots, "he mentioned his habit of throwing out your food if you're in a row; just thought it would be a shame if you had to cook yourself dinner at half past nine on a Saturday night."

The gesture creates a strange feeling in Harry's chest.

He feels like he should be angry that Niall has once again interfered in his and Liam's habits, that he's changed the way Liam copes with his problems. But on the other hand he feels like he should be happy that Niall thought about him enough to hide food from Liam for him to eat.

"Thank you," Harry softly and meets Niall's blue eyes with a smile. "You shouldn't let Liam know though, don't think he'll appreciate you being nice to me right now,"

"He'll manage," Niall chuckles, "you gunna come in and eat it in the sitting room? I think they've missed you." Harry hums agreeing but doesn't reply further than that. "I think Liam's almost ready to talk to you, maybe if you just show him that you don't hate me, he'll forget about - that is if you don't hate me," he adds with a smile.

"I don't, I'm sorry if I made it seem like that - but I just, someone has to protect Liam, you know.  And up until now I've been the only one who's been up for the task, it's kinda hard to let it go when you've done it as long as I have."  but it feels like Niall understands him, the friendly hand on his waist and the way he gives it a squeeze when Harry agrees to come with him.

Liam doesn't look happy when Harry comes in with his plate in hand though, but he stays quiet as Niall grabs Harry's hand and pulls him to sit on the floor by the coffee table.

It takes a while before Harry joins in on the conversation, secretly watching how Liam reacts to his participation and when he doesn't stand up and walk away, he continues to question Eleanor about her post grad studies. It's only when the couples start to leave that Harry realises that he hasn't felt like the seventh wheel at all - maybe it was the way Niall had actively tried to engage him in every conversation whenever he stayed quiet for too long, or the causal arm that rested behind him that provided a strange sense of safety and warmth he hasn't felt in a long time.

But the fantasy of a happy little family cracks when Niall doesn't leave after Eleanor pulls Louis out of the door. Harry is just about to pull him into a hug and tell him, ' _it's been a pleasure having you here tonight, I appreciate your effort in making me and Liam good friends again and I hope we can do this another night,'_  but then Liam goes to the door and turns the lock.

"Why are you doing that?" Harry stammers, he stumbles forward and puts a hand over Liam's on the lock,  "Shouldn't you wait until we're going to bed?" because surely Niall will be leaving any time soon, he isn't going to sleep here, is he?

"We _are_ going to bed, Harold, or is there something I'm missing?" Liam asks firmly, his eyes trained on the green of his, and everything starts to spin inside Harry's head.

This can't be real. Niall is supposed to leave so he and Liam can make up - wasn't that what this entire night has been leading up to? He isn't ready to listen to his best friend have sex with someone he until now was certain would harm him, and more than that, he really _needs_ Liam tonight - he needs to tell him how sorry he is and how good of a fit Niall is for him, but that doesn't mean he cares to listen to it.

Niall coughs awkwardly in the background and mumbles something about needing the loo before leaving the hallway.

"He's allowed to stay over Harry, you're not my mother, in fact I am older than you and more than capable of making my own decisions," Liam says slowly and takes Harry's hand in his. He pulls the taller boy to his chest and holds him there as Harry buries his head in Liam's broad shoulders.

"I know that Li, but does it have to be _right now_? I know we've had a bad week and I'm sorry I've been such a tosser, but please don't do this to me." he begs into the plaid fabric of his shirt, "I, I'm not sure I'm gunna be able to sleep if he's here."

He can almost taste Liam's struggle as he pulls him closer, but Harry knows he's lost, that what Harry needs isn't a priority - knows that Liam's taking care of himself right now, and what _he_ needs is Niall.

"We're not gunna do... _that_ , Haz." Liam sighs and steps back so he can look into his green eyes, "Even if we were in _that_  stage of our relationship, Niall has to get up tomorrow morning to go to a business meeting."

"Oh, that's uh, that's a relief." Harry hums lightly, but it doesn't help with the lump stuck in his throat.

"Listen, why don't I wake you up when he's left tomorrow and we'll get that breakfast we never did? Just like, spend the day together the two of us," Liam offers softly, his hands going to the younger boy's shoulders to hold him still. Harry nods quickly, stepping closer into Liam's personal space until they're standing toe to toe. "I would offer you to join us but I don't think you would say yes to that right now,"

With a hand clinging to Liam's neck, Harry leans forward and closes the distance between their lips. It's soft and sweet as Liam's hand goes to his cheek rubbing circles against his jaw line. For a minute or two it's just the two of them with their lips connected in a sweet kiss - no Niall, no discrimination against two omegas having a relationship, just Liam and Harry, Harry and Liam.

Liam puts a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushes him backward until there's a foot of space between them, "I love you babe,"

"Yeah, love you too." he whispers as he watches Liam walk away and close the door behind him.

 - - - -

 "Liam? Leemo, where are ya babe?" the strong, Irish voice calls out startling Harry as he steps out of the shower. "I thought we had a date after my econ class but Louis told me you went home. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Harry scrambles to pick up the towel he dropped before turning the water on and goes to unlock the door when he hears the soft thuds of steps in the sitting room. "Hello? The door was open so I hope one of you is home and you didn't forget to lock it when you left." Niall continues in a berating voice.

"It's me!" Harry sighs and pops his head out of the loo, "Liam went home. Someone family of his had an accident."

Ever since the infamous Saturday Harry and Niall's relationship has been improving. It still feels weird for Harry to be in the same room as Niall and Liam at the same time, but he no longer thinks Niall is going to do something to hurt either of them.

"He didn't sent me a text," Niall mutters quietly and pulls his phone out as to double check, "I wouldn't have come here unannounced if I knew. I was just worried something had happened to him so I needed to check on him." Niall apologises. In return of Harry acting friendly and promising not to stare at Niall ever time he went over to their house, Niall had promised to respect Harry rules and boundaries when he is in their home.

"Yeah, he's not good at that." Harry scoffs with a smile and goes into his room to get dressed,  "Don't think you should bet on that changing any time soon."

"Why is that?" Niall frowns. He follows Harry to the door of his room but stays outside with his back against the wall. It's so subtly respectful Harry doesn't even noticed how he never properly looked at Harry in his state of undress, how he stays outside the perimeter of Harry's personal space without seeming too distance or cold.

His comment makes Harry wonder how much Liam's told him about his past or if he even mentioned that his upbringing hasn't been a dance on roses .

"He uh, he grew up in a overfull orphanage with too many children and not enough adults, so he's never really had any one to report back to - one's really been concerned where he was or who he was with, so he never learnt that he has to call whenever he leaves for longer periods of time." Harry tells him in a slow voice, the memories of the fights he and Liam had had the first time he disappeared without a word still haunts him, "He only told me because he needed money for the train to get back to Wolver, otherwise he probably wouldn't even have told me,"

"Oh," Niall mutters surprised, telling Harry that he probably didn't know what had happened.

 

Out of their friend group Harry is the one knowing the most about Liam's upbringing, mostly because he had been the one to find him, the one to introduce Liam to their other friends and the one to invite him into his home and later into his heart. Liam had grown up in a orphanage with a few caretakers and not enough bed for everyone to get one, but it was what he was offered. The lack of both alphas and too few omegas to take care of them had caused Liam to never experience the feeling of a caring alpha's presence, or the love and safety of an omega putting you to bed.

When Harry had met him there was only really one person Liam thought was worth of mentioning, Andy.  

Andy was a beta who had only been a few years older than Liam when he took the younger boy under his wing. He made sure Liam wasn't neglected and that he learnt how to engage in social interactions; he made sure there was a bed for the two of them each night and if the food supply was a bit low, Andy would always prioritise Liam's needs before his own.

When Andy had turned eighteen and been asked to leave the orphanage, he promised to come back and pick Liam up the day he turned eighteen himself. But Liam hadn't seen the meaning with being stuck in a home with no one who loved him and the same conditions as living on the streets, so he had packed the few things he had had and run off.

It was pure luck when Harry met the scrawny omega sitting by the train station looking like he was lost. Harry's mum had gotten a job offer she couldn't refuse and instead of joining her in Dublin, Harry had agreed to find a flat near where Gemma lived in London.

" _Do you need a place to sleep for the night?"_ he had asked when the brown eyed boy had kept staring at him, " _I don't have much, but I have a sofa you can sleep on if you need it_ ,"

" _I, I don't have any money."_ Liam had blurted out when they came back to Harry's one bedroom flat, " _I just applied for a student loan, I'm a student at Uni, and I can get a job and all that, but I don't have anything right now."_

_"At London U? I go there too, funny I haven't seen you around."_ Harry had laughed to ease the tension.  " _I don't need your money right now, but you might need your own room someday so a job would probably be a good idea."_

It had taken Liam three months to get enough money for his own room. Two months later he was sleeping in Harry's bed.

 

  

"So uh, what are you gunna do tonight?" Niall asks when Harry steps out of the room, fully dressed and his long hair curled into a bun at the top of his head.

"Oh, since Liam wouldn't be home, the plan was to order some food and revise my notes, maybe catch up on some HBO." Harry hums as they walk into the sitting room together and first as they sit down, Harry notices how nicely Niall is dressed. His hair is swept to the side showing off his brown roots, his navy shirt is neatly ironed and tugged into his black slacks and the dress shoes on his feet are polished to perfection. As he sees the bouquet of flowers discarded at the door, Harry finally realises what was going to happen tonight if Andy hadn't called. "You look, uh, really nice tonight."

"Yeah? Thank you," Niall beams. "Don't look too bad yourself for someone just coming out of the shower. But since you don't have any plans of going out tonight, I was wondering if you might wanted to join me for a film? Liam and I had ordered these tickets for tonight and it would be a shame it they were wasted."

Harry frowns. He can't quite figure out if it's insulting or inappropriate that Niall is asking him out on his and Liam's date. It's sweet too, though, that he's asking _him_ and not some else - because God knows Niall has a lot of friends who would probably accept his offer in a heartbeat. And he's trying to be good for Liam, and Niall's not half bad, especially not with that cute blush of his on his cheeks and the way he's got the nail of his thumb stuck between his teeth.  

"That sounds good, yeah." Harry nods with a smile, "I haven't eaten though, so I would really like that if we're not in a hurry."

"'Course! Been in a meeting all day and haven't eaten anything but a lousy sandwich." Niall laughs and stands up from the sofa. He brushes off the lint on his trousers and goes to the door to put on his coat, "I'll go down and call us a cab, join me when you're ready yeah?"

 

It turns out Niall eats a lot. Alphas generally have a higher rate of burning calories, but the way Niall is ordering his food when they reach the counter has Harry genuinely believing he is ordering for both of them before turning towards Harry with an encouraging smile.

"Do you always eat this much?" Harry asks when they sit down in the booth, "I hope I'm not offending you or anything, but that's quite a lot of food." Harry has never eaten a meal with an alpha, never actually sat down in front of them and observed how much they eat oppose to omegas and betas - at least not recently -  but the amount in front of Niall seems excessive.

"No it's uh, my appetite has gone up in the last couple of months," Niall replies sheepishly, biting into the burger in his hands. "I've began working out a lot, did a bit of golf before but my personal trainer and I have been meeting a lot more recently,"

"Oh? Anything troubling you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, because it's not a problem for me and if I was afraid that I might lose control around you, I wouldn't do it okay?" Niall says seriously and holds Harry's stare until he nods in understanding. "It's kinda hard for an unmated alpha to be around an unmated omega - none the less two - in long periods of time. And I really adore both Liam and you, but your scents take a lot of effort to resist, so Mark - that's my trainer - he does some omega self defence classes in his free time, and he suggested that I upped my training so my energy was focused on that instead of trying to mate the two of you."

"That's blunt." Harry says after a pause, "not that I don't appreciate your efforts, because I do - it's nice having you around and Liam has never been happier - but if it hurts you so much you have to spent so much time in the gym, why don't you just stay away?"

"Because it's manageable and I like being around you." Niall says simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just because something requires a little work doesn't mean it's not worth it." It goes smoothly from there, small talk and laughter through the entire meal until they get up to walk to the theatre.

"Are you sure this is what Liam wanted to see?" Harry whispers as the introductions to the romantic comedy they are about to see starts, "Liam normally only watches things produced by Marvel or DC, I've never even seen him glance at the rom/com section of Netflix."

"He kept showing me trailers and reading trivia about the productions," Niall nods absentminded and keeps his eyes on the screen, "He booked the ticket even, I have the email if you don't believe me." But Harry doesn't bother, instead choosing to sip from the bottle in his hand.

 

Oppose to Liam who always gets too into films and will shush you if you even breathe too loudly, Niall is all talk and giggles. He will quietly repeat lines that he finds funny under his breath, or tug at Harry's sleeve until he pays attention to him when there's something he doesn't understand. An difference Harry is quick to question Niall about.

"Have you ever been to the theatre with Liam before?" Harry asks when they step out on the pavement, half-eaten popcorn in his left hand and the bottle of sparkling water in the other.

"No, this would be our first time. Why?" Niall asks suspiciously as he steps onto the road to hail a cab.

"I just don't think it would go over well with the two of you," he smiles kindly, "He's not a talker, more like a shusher if anything."

"That's good to know. He _does_ seem like the type who would do that." Niall nods agreeing, "Would you like me to drive you home or would you be up for a drink or two?"

Harry pretends he doesn't notice the tremble in Niall's voice when he asks, doesn't acknowledge the way he wrings his hands nervously because he understands why the blond is tense. Niall knows how he feels about drinking around alphas, and yet here he is, sticking his neck out with a question he is sure to be denied.

But the way Niall looks at him, fiercely protective like he would take on anyone who came near them right now, makes him change his mind, "a pint or two have never hurt no one has it?"

So they take the cab to a small pub in uptown London. It's not one of those high end places where you need to be on a guest list to get in judging by the lads standing outside with a smoke hanging from their lips, but Harry doesn't care. The vibe is relaxed and casual, just what Harry needs after a day of organic chem.

"Is this the place where you sing?" Harry laughs as they step inside. He can feel the presence of Niall's hand hovering on the small of his back as a few of the alphas turn their head to look their way, "Liam told me something about a guitar and some singing, is that where you brought me?"

Niall glares harshly at one of the alphas who tries to get too close to the pair before gently pushing Harry into one of the empty booths. "Nah, that's a bit more party-ish." he chuckles as he joins him on the other side of the table, "This is more of an after-hours kind of pub - you know, people who's just gotten off of work and wants to have a pint or two.

"What do you want from the bar?" he asks as he gets up and shrugs off his jacket.

"A pint would be nice," Harry hums and moves to pull out his wallet, but Niall's has already gone with his card holder pulled out of his back pocket causing Harry to realise that he not once has paid for anything the entire night. ' _are Ni and I on a date???'_  he texts Liam with trembling fingers.

' _dunno? are you?'_  

' _;)'_

Is all Liam sends in return.

 

"Was that you alpha telling you he's gunna be late?" a voice purrs from Niall's seat when he turns to put the phone away. Harry looks up into the brown eyes of a bulky alpha. His dark hair is slicked back and away from his face, the Vee of his shirt is showing of the massive amount of chest hair and his arms are decorated with thick tattoos - the stereotype of a male alpha.

"N-no, I don't have a.."

"Mate what have you found here? Is that a _male_ omega I see?" another alpha asks when he sits down next to Harry with an arm slung over the edge behind him. This one sports a big beard, a couple of piercings decorating his face and a reddish buzz cut.  

"Back off! I saw him first, it's not like it's an open buffet," the first one barks and pushes the arm away from Harry, who desperately looks around for Niall, "Oh baby, is there someone else who's got your attention? You know that's not gunna work, I'm not into that New Age Poly shit - especially not with two alphas."

"Please don't touch me," Harry says firmly through his teeth. "I don't appreciate your company and I would very much like you to leave right now."

"Won't you look at that, Ben? The poor fellow thinks he has a choice," the second alpha cackles and curls his arm further around him, "The only thing you can choose, babe, is whether you want it on your back or on your knees like a good little bitch." Ben adds with a dark laughter.

The nameless alpha buries his nose in Harry neck, runs it along his collarbone until it reaches the gland just below his ear, "You smell absolutely _divine,_ baby boy, but are you sure you're not being a naughty little omega? Because is that an alpha I can smell on you?"  

"It might be his mate, don't you think?" a harsh voice replies. It's so low, so threatening that Harry doesn't even recognises Niall's voice until he looks at the blond. He's holding a bottle of Guinness in one hand and what looks a whiskey on the rocks in the other. But what captures Harry's attention the most is the way his eyes are fully black and turned into slits, his shoulders are thrown back  and looks so much broader than they had the first time they met; and even from metres away where he is sitting, Harry can smell the strong pheromones Niall is emitting.

"Oh, you're his mate? No wonder he's seeking attention elsewhere - you're practically an omega yourself, aren't you baby?" Ben coos and reaches out to pull Niall into his side. "We could probably share the two of you, take turns fucking you, try to fuck out what nature did wrong with you, yeah - would you like that babe?"

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?!" Niall snarls. It takes him two seconds to wrestle out of Ben's grip before he has him lying on the floor with an arm around his throat and a knee stuck into his back, "Have you learnt nothing from the liberation of omegas? Do not bloody judge people's genders based on their look! It's just fucking biology, it doesn't dictate how you should look, how you should act or who you should be with, it doesn't matter! Get that through your thick skull."

 

He stands up with only a kick to Ben's side before turning towards Harry and the other alpha. "Take your friend and get the hell out of here, I'm not bloody fucking around anymore." His hands are curled into fists and the look in his eyes makes Harry wants to cling to his chest and never let go.

"Or what? You're gunna call your parents?" the alpha snorts and stands up as if he's trying to show off his superior height. "Just walk about little man and leave the omega with me if you don't want a broken arm to go with that tiny dick of yours,"  

"Yeah, I could do that." Niall nods thoughtfully, "Or, you know, I could call my dad right this second and tell him that two of this employees doesn't have the respect that is required for a Horan Incorporations employee,"

"You're... You are Bobby's boy?" the man stumbles through his sentence. It doesn't take long before the dominating position he had is gone and replaced by his hunched over shoulders and his glance trained to his shoes, "Please don't tell them, we love it there and we didn't mean no harm - we though he didn't have an alpha, we're sorry."

"It's bloody doesn't matter if he didn't have an alpha. He told you he wanted you to stop, yes? Then why the hell did it take someone of your own gender to challenge you before you listened? Fuck off before I change my mind." Niall snarls and pushes past the alpha to help Harry out of the booth. "Josh mate? Can you drive us?" he shouts out to one of the guys sitting by the bar wearing a snap back and drinking a pint.

The lad comes running with his keys in his hand, "I've had a pint or two, but you can borrow my car if you want to." Josh tells them apologetically and pulls out the keys to a Volvo. "I can deal with those two if you want it, tell Paul about it tomorrow."

"Do it if you see them act out again or anyone else for that matter, I don't need those kind of people in my company." Niall says shortly and accepts the keys. With a gentle arm around Harry's waist he leads him out and holds the door open so he can get in safely. "I'm sorry for this, Harry, I didn't think it would happen - and I understand if you're mad."

His movements are jerky and mechanical as Niall walks around the car and slides into his own seat to turn the car on. Harry doesn't notice how much he's shaking before he reaches out to grab a hold of Niall's thigh. "You're okay, yeah? We're going home now. No one will touch you, I promise that." Niall assures him in a soft voice. He take his hand with his free one and brings it to his lips for a brief kiss being letting it rest in his leg.

 

"Can you walk?" Niall asks when he parks Josh's car in front of his and Liam's flat building.

Harry nods slowly and lets go of the blond's hand to pull his door open. "I'm just gunna put an arm around you, okay? You have to tell me if that upsets you and I'll remove it."  But Harry doesn't reply, if anything he clings closer to the blond and shifts his weight onto the alpha.

They reach the door and Harry slips out of Niall's arm to unlock the door. He goes straight to his bedroom but instead of closing the door as he normally does when he goes to bed, he keeps it open and waits for the blond to enter.

"Do you want to talk to Liam?" Niall asks softly from the door frame, "He's probably on his way to bed right now, but if we're quick I'm sure we can catch him before he falls asleep."

As Harry nods, Niall pulls out his phone and taps away before putting the phone to his ear, "Hi babe, how are your friend, is he doing good?" he moves slowly from the door to sitting by Harry's stomach as he nods to what Liam is saying. "Listen  let's talk later, right now I think Harry needs you. We went to a pub and a couple of alphas came on to him." "No, nothing happened, but I think he's quite shaken," "Of course I'm gunna stay if that's what he wants me to, here I'll let you talk to him."

"Here, love." Niall whispers and leans down to place the phone against Harry's ears. As he goes to stand up and leave the two in peace, Harry reaches out and pulls him back to mattress.

"Can you please stay? I don't really feel like being alone right now," Harry admits and pats the side of the bed that Liam sleeps in. The blond stops in his steps and lays down to rest on the pillow next to Harry as he puts the phone to his ear. "Li? Babe, are you there?"

"Hey Honey, how are you doing? I'm sorry that happened to you." Liam coos into the phone, his voice trembling. "Is Niall still there?"

"Yeah, he's uh, he's in the bed next to me." Harry replies quiet, a blush creeping up on his cheeks so he turns around with his back to the blond. "Do you mind? I don't, I don't know what your deal is, but if this is against it then please tell me."

"No of course not, everything you need sweetie." Liam laughs throatily, "But are you okay?"

With a shaky voice, Harry accounts for the events, if he skips the stuff Ben had said to Niall, Liam is none the wiser.

"Hi babe, it's me." Niall coos into the phone when the gently takes it out of Harry's tired hand, "I think we're gunna go to sleep now, I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Sleep tight." he puts the phone in what Harry can tell is do not disturb mode and lays it on the table beside the bed. "Do you need something? A glass of water maybe? Something to sleep on?"

"Could you just maybe, sleep here tonight? I really don't want to be alone." Harry asks quietly as he sits up to take his boots off. Niall nods quickly and goes to undo his shirt, "Could you please keep your clothes on? You can borrow some joggers and a vest if you need it, but it would be great if you could keep your skin covered."

 

"It's not your fault, you know." Niall whispers softly. Both of them are fully dressed - Niall in Liam's too big clothes, and Harry in a comfy jumper and a pair of running tights - and have been lying back to back for an hour in silence before Niall decides to interrupt the peace. "It would probably also have happened if it was Liam who was with me or any other attractive omega who wasn't drenched in their mate's scent."

"It isn't your fault either." Harry hums quietly, "Do you really believe what you said in the pub? About an omega's right, I mean."

"Of course I do, the conditions we were born with shouldn't dictate what we achieve in life. That's how I was raised, that's what I'm gunna teach my own children, and that's what I demand from my employees. But I'm not so blind to believe that this is the general opinion of the average alpha, so sometimes if I have to play the gender card to get my way, I'll do it - especially if it means I can save someone I care about." Niall tells him firmly, his arm reaching out to rest on Harry's shoulder, "I'm sorry if I scared you tonight, I know from Liam that you two haven't been around alphas as lately - and it must have been a bit much to both see two strange alphas coming on to you and one of your friends suddenly turning into a domineering wanker,"

"I know you're an alpha Niall," Harry says with a frown, "Even if you haven't been acting like it, and Liam's probably convinced himself that you aren't anything but a beta. But I've spent my upbringing been weary of alphas and that's not gunna change just because you decide to play nice for a while.

"Everything you did tonight was to protect me and I wouldn't have accepted your offer if I thought you couldn't take care of both myself and you, Niall. Despite what people might think, I wouldn't put my own safety at risk for Liam's happiness." he adds dryly.

"Thank you for that Harry," Niall says sincerely, and it's that sincerity that makes Harry's tense body finally collapse into Niall,  the stress and anxiety has have been building up since the pub is finally released as he allows Niall to wrap his arms around him and pull to his chest, "You should sleep now, it's almost morning now and Louis mentioned something about footie at noon."

"Yeah, might not go to that unless El's gunna be there. She's always lovely to talk to," he yawns. It's almost force of habit as his hand goes to the one of Niall's resting on his ribcage and intertwines their fingers. Buried deep in his bed, covered in soft clothes and warm blankets with a hard chest pressed to his back it's hard to know the difference between Liam and Niall - between alpha and omega.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be four chapters long, maybe a fifth if it needs an epilogue.  
> And in my dreams this should be finished before September comes, but who knows?? :) x


End file.
